elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Nozomi
''Nozomi ''is a recurring key character of the Elfen Lied manga series. She is only in the manga. Because of her father, she can't practice singing at her house, so being a friend of Yuka, she begins to frequent Maple House to practice her singing. Biography Nozomi is a friend of Yuka's, who met her in high school where Yuka served as Senpai to the nervous Nozomi's Kohai. While possessing a beautiful singing voice, she is forbidden from using it to pursue a career by her family, most especially her father, whose efforts even reach abuse, due to him knowing that she, like her late mother who committed suicide after learning about it, has a throat defect called "Soprano Dramatico" that won't let her use it for very long. The childhood trauma from her father abusing her lead to her wetting herself whenever she becomes too nervous, and therefore wearing a diaper for her overactive bladder, even up to the time she is invited by a now college-age Yuka to practice at Maple House. This in turn leads to several awkward encounters with Kouta, whom she develops a secret crush on, and Nyu, who gropes and nearly sexually assaults her (along with everyone else she gropes). Liking the people and atmosphere of Maple House, Nozomi often chose to stay there instead of at her father's home. It is Nozomi who teaches Nyu how to sing the song Elfenlied. Sometime after the events involving Mariko, Nozomi moved in to Maple House on a full-time basis, and at last reconciled her father to the dream she refused to give up. When Maple House is assaulted by forces seeking to recapture Nyu, Nozomi is among those injured when a soldier forcefully seizes her by the throat. The rest of the series makes unclear whether or not this permanently affected her singing voice. During the climactic events of the series, she openly defies her father's wishes to be by the side of Kouta, Yuka and their friends as Nyu is dying. It is possible that this new strength of character is more important than fully regaining her voice, but since it is never stated that her ability to sing was destroyed, it is not unreasonable to speculate that she regained this as well. In fact, in the final chapter, she was able to talk with Yuka, showing that at least her speaking voice had indeed returned to her. Given her closeness to Yuka and the others, it can be speculated that she was close to any children that her friends later had. Nozomi is a manga-only character. Trivia *Nozomi is also a fair seamstress, at least once repairing Nana's tattered clothes. *Nozomi's family life, including standing up to her father, is the subject of a special manga chapter at the end of Volume 8. *Nozomi was excluded from the anime by Director Mamoru Kanbe; this was a point of contention between him and series creator Lynn Okamoto. Gallery 13.jpg|A grateful Nozomi takes a Yuka-blow meant for Kouta DSC01232.JPG|Nozomi during the attack on Maple House Nozomisresolve.jpg|Nozomi at last stands up to her father. DSC01117_(1).JPG|A voice to even touch Lucy's heart. Category:Human Category:Main characters Category:Maple House Category:Kouta Category:Yuka Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters